A mitochondrial genome information system which defines the genetic basis of mitochondria will be developed. This system will organize and functionally relate information on human biology and health to the mitochondrial genomic sequence. As such it will serve as a prototype system for dealing with the vast amounts and types of data generated by the entire Human Genome Project. Mr. Kogelnik's project will involve designing and implementing a multifaceted, comprehensive database system encompassing mitochondrial genetics and mitochondrial disease. The system will be capable of delivering information about a mitochondrial DNA sequence, variations of that sequence based on papulation studies, clinical disease information, functional information about DNA/RNA/proteins, and information about the interaction between nuclear and mitochondrial genes. This project will 1) develop and implement a data model which can accommodate the many varied types of data produced in genetics laboratories and clinics; 2) develop new algorithms for biomedical data analysis; 3) engineer new tools for manipulating biomedical information; and 4) examine scientific visualization techniques in order to improve the speed a accuracy of genetic research. The project will serve to integrate information between the laboratory bench and the clinical environment.